Fanboy
by SebbyCiel5927
Summary: What if Ciel has a phobia from unicorns? And what if Undertaker was actually a fanboy of Sebastian/Ciel relationship? Maybe he has a plan...


**A/N: There are some very random things in the story. I don't own kuroshitsuji. Also: contains boyxboy and strong language. Enjoy! **

Undertaker was busy moving coffins around his shop. It was a quite hard task considering the fact that the entire place was flooded with pink unicorn plushies for no reason at all. The bell on the door of the shop tinkled gently as Undertaker's favorite earl entered, accompanied by his faithful butler.

The first thing that emitted out of Ciel's mouth was a high pitched shriek. He jumped onto Sebastian, who couldn't keep his balance from surprise, and both the master and servant fell onto the big, fluffy, pink mass.

"EEEEEEEEEE-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Undertaker howled from laughter on a nearby coffin, banging his hand on the wooden surface. Wiping off the tears in the corners of his eyes, he stood up still shaking from chuckles saying "Whyyy, this is the most amuuusing scene I've ever seen, earl. You're sooo cute, little Phantomhive." With this remark he sank to the floor again in maniacal cackling.

-"Stop laughing at once! It's not funny at all!" the scared earl yelled angrily at the former shinigami who just kept on lying on the floor and giggling. He finally succeeded to get up from the floor with a little help of his butler. The boy then dusted off his clothes and turned to his demon. "Lift me up." he said strictly.

-"Excuse me, my lord?" Sebastian was quite surprised. Usually when he tried to lift his master it would end with yelling ("my legs are perfectly capable of carrying my body on their own!") and slapping.

-"Lift me up already! I don't want to touch those hideous creatures!" Ciel particularly whined. Suddenly his gaze became cold and piercing "Or do you want me to make it an order?" he asked, trying to look threatening.

-"Please excuse me, young master. Your unusual request just surprised me." Sebastian smirked. He swooped up Ciel who clung to him and snuggled into his chest, as the grip he had on Sebastian's shirt tightened by every passing minute.

"Awwwww…That's so touching…" Undertaker melted teasingly.

-"Shut up." Ciel retorted, blushing slightly. He then cleared his throat and said authoritatively "I came here today to get information." It looked quite amusing, because the words were said by a little boy, who was lifted bridal style and clung to the man who held like he was his lifesaver.

"Of course eeearl, but today's price is sliiiightly different." Undertaker answered.

-"Fine, just name the price!" said the irritated earl.

"Kiss." Undertaker said unexpectedly.

-"Excuse me?" Ciel didn't understand.

-"I want you and your butler to kiss, that's the price for the information." Undertaker explained.

A confused silence lingered for a while.

-"Are you out of your mind you sick pervert?!" Ciel suddenly exploded in Sebastian's arms. It was really hard to the poor butler to hold his master bridal style while the later squirmed with completely red face from rage and embarrassment. "Not only that we're both males, he's my butler for god's sake! You're completely insane!"

-"As you wish, milord, but you won't get the informatiooon." Undertaker replied tranquilly. A smirk grew on his face and he continued. "You reaaaly think you can fool me, aren't youuuu eeearll? I'm a shinigami, not a human. Therefore, I see the way you looook at you so called "butler" and I'm completely sure that kissing is not something new for you to dooo…isn't iiit?"

-"Young master, as much as I want to keep it a secret, I must admit he's right." Sebastian spoke to the earl.

Ciel made a grimace "Ugh, fine, you perverted necrophile!" he groaned at last. He looked at Sebastian and blushed even more if it was possible. "Now, now, don't be scared young master. As Mr. Undertaker pointed out it's really not our first time, right?" Sebastian murmured before diving down to capture the boy's lips within his.

It was supposed to be just a peck, but the two males got so distracted that only Undertaker's remark "Ahem. I asked you to kiss not to eat off each other's faces" brought them down to reality.

"Now give us the information." Ciel said firmly as if nothing has happened, but Undertaker noticed the pink hue that still tinted the porcelain cheeks.

-"Right away, earl." The Undertaker smiled. He then proceeded to pull out a giant stack of paper out of thin air and held it out in front of the earl and his companion.

A few minutes passed.

"Sebastian, why don't you take the papers already?" Ciel asked impatiently.

-"Oh, but my lord, if I'll take the papers I'll drop you." Sebastian replied cunningly. He was too pleased with the position of his young master in his hands to put him down. And Ciel knew it perfectly.

-"So put me down, you fool." Ciel snarled coldly. But when Sebastian started to lower him in disappointment Ciel clung to the demon's neck shrieking "Not on the unicorns, idiot!" and Sebastian had to put him down on a coffin.

While Sebastian accepted the papers from Undertaker, the last proceeded to give the paper with one hand while the other threw a pink unicorn plushie at the earl, and he eventually hit him.

"AHHHHHH!" Ciel screamed in panic and jumped onto his butler's back. This time Sebastian held his balance, but he had to turn around a few times to keep it. In the end he tripped over Undertaker's leg which he was sure the sly shinigami put out on purpose.

But instead Ciel being crushed by the demon's body he ended up falling on Sebastian's soft chest, his lips landing perfectly on Sebastian's.

His face immediately went ablaze red. He stood up shaking silently,until his restrain broke down and he screeched in complete wrath (in a completely unbecoming way for an earl) pointing his finger at the grinning and swaying shinigami "You did on purpose, you son of a bitch! You gonna pay for it I swear!"

Ciel continued to yell curses and insults at the shinigami even when Sebastian just threw the shouting boy over his shoulder and exited the shop, not before bowing to the shinigami with a little smile.

Luckily for Ciel's reputation it was already very late and no one was on the street. After a few more minutes of more screeching and shaking fists in the general direction of the shop Sebastian grew tired of the noise his master made. He put the earl down and kneeled down silencing the boy successfully by a deep kiss. Ciel's eyes grew wide but he calmed down quickly and kissed back, not able to resist his demon.

"My, my, young master. You should really know how to hold your temper." Sebastian said caressing Ciel's face soothingly.

-"I know. It's just that that fucking shinigami-" he was silenced by Sebastian's hand which was blocking his mouth. "Now, young master, didn't we talk about your language choices yesterday?" Sebastian said with a frown. Then his face softened "I'll let it slip this time, young master. After all, nobody's control is perfect, is it?"

-"I suppose you're right." The earl sighed. Suddenly a wave of warmness washed over him. He hugged his butler by the neck whispering "I love you, Sebastian." He whispered it so quietly that Sebastian heard it only because of his sharpened skills. Sebastian chuckled and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead whispering back "I know, and I love you too."

END

OMAKE:

A silver haired shinigami watched the entire scene from a nearby roof. "How hopelessly romantic. A demon and a human. I wonder what will happen to the little Phantomhive when the contract will come to an end. But for now, let me just watch and be the silent stalker fanboy."


End file.
